


Don't cry over spilled juice

by GratefulLurkingAnon



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Caretaker!Max, Crying, Fever, Gen, Illness, Sick!David
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 18:09:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14721047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GratefulLurkingAnon/pseuds/GratefulLurkingAnon
Summary: “I came here to watch you suffer.”





	Don't cry over spilled juice

It was most likely the hottest day of the summer. The heat itself was already bad enough and running a fever was certainly not making things any better.

   David lied in his bed wearing only his underpants and socks, sweaty and miserable. His body was aching all over, his throat was raspy and dry and the heat was unbearable. Yet, time to time, cold waves run through his body, making him shake violently. David was exhausted but unable to sleep, all he could do was lie down in his bed and suffer.

   “Well, you look more shit than usual,” a snappy voice told.

   “Unh… Max, what are you doing here?” David asked weakly, followed by few coughs.

   “I came here to watch you suffer,” Max sneered.

   “Thank you Max but… You should leave, I don’t want you to catch this bug from me,” David told.

   “So? It’s a win-win whether I catch it or not. If I got sick, I at least had a good reason to skip all the dumb activities,” Max told.

   “Trust me Max, you don’t want to catch this,” David said. He sat up so he could drink some juice Gwen had left for him. The room started to spin. David leaned his head against his right hand. The dizziness didn’t seem to pass so he thought he should just quickly drink and lie back down.

    David reached out for the juice glass. Everything was swaying and it was getting hard to see the glass but David could feel the cold, hard surface of the glass on his fingertips. He tried to lift the glass up but ended up knocking it down instead. The juice spilled on the night table and trickled down to the floor.

   “Wow, nice job jackass,” Max mocked.

   David stared at the spilled juice quietly. He had to clean up this mess and get something to drink but he was too exhausted to move. Tears started to run down his cheeks. He was just too tired to handle this situation.

   “W-why are you crying, it wasn’t even that insulting,” Max told a bit baffled.

   “S-sorry, I just-I can’t-” David sobbed.

   “You can’t what?” Max asked.

   “But I need to-sniff-g-get up and… Clean this…” David told.

   “Wait, that’s the thing you are crying over?” Max asked incredulously.

   “B-but… I can’t… I just… Can’t…” David uttered.

   “Okay, I get it, you’re really sick and disoriented, just lie back down, I’ll clean this mess up but you owe me. I’m going to make you pay me for this later,” Max stated.  He went to get a rag to wipe the juice off.  When he returned, David was still sitting on the edge of his bed, head buried in his hands, crying. “Hey, stop crying already and lie down,” Max told, now pushing the man down.

   “I-I’m just… So tired and hot and thirsty and I just.. .Can’t even hold a glass I-I…Didn’t mean to-” David mumbled.

   “I get that you’re pathetic but quit being a baby over it. You just knocked a glass down, so what, it’s not that big of a deal. I’ll clean it up, just calm down already,” Max told. He thought maybe he should get Gwen, since it seemed like the fever had fried David’s brain. If he even had such a thing to begin with.

   David calmed down a little but was still quietly sobbing. At this point, he wasn’t even sure anymore why he was crying but it was hard to stop. David felt bad for making Max clean up his mess, he should have tried harder to get up but the dizziness was too overwhelming.

   After Max had wiped off the spilled juice, he washed his hands and the rug. Then he went to the Mesh Hall’s kitchen, took out a bag of ice from the freezer and a juice box from the fridge. Why didn’t Gwen just get David one in the first place, instead of giving him a glass? Max returned to the counselors’ cottage and placed the ice bag on David’s forehead. Then he poked the straw in the juice box and moved the straw on David’s lips. “Drink.”

   David sipped in the cold juice. He coughed wetly; the crying had made his nose to run and his mouth to be filled with mucus.

  Max had never taken care of small children but was pretty sure this was exactly how it was like. “Your face is filthy,” Max told. He looked around and spotted a box of tissues. Max took the box and handed the tissues to David. “I’m not going to clean that mess,” he told.

     David blew his nose using three tissues. By now, he had completely calmed down. “Thank you Max. I’m sorry, I don’t know what came over me,” David apologized.

   “You still owe me,” Max told trying to make sure David wouldn’t get the wrong idea.

   “Yes, I owe you one,” David replied, smiling slighlty.


End file.
